


A Priceless Sum

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: When Madarame is targeted by the Phantom Thieves, Yuusuke finds that he must accept the truth of life in order to progress as an artist.





	A Priceless Sum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



A Priceless Sum

Yuusuke had managed to slip away from Madarame, escaping to the darkened back alleys of Celadon. He had claimed he needed inspiration for his next piece, but really he just needed to get away. Away from Madarame’s greedy eyes, away from the pressure to produce another spectacular piece he wouldn’t get credit for, away from the secrets and the lies.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, occasionally pausing to frame a scene with his hands or to admire the play of shadow and light on the cracked pavement, but his mind was elsewhere. Yuusuke was so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly tripped over the Pokemon that suddenly darted between his feet, only catching his balance at the last moment. He stumbled back a few steps as the Pokemon hissed at him, and he wondered if it was wild or someone’s roaming pet. It had looked feline in form from the brief glance he had gotten, but it could be a large Rattatta for all he knew. Whatever it was had taken shelter between two trash cans and remained there, seemingly watching him.

Crouching down, he smiled and tried to look non-threatening. “Here...kitty, kitty,” he called softly, hesitating a moment then deciding to assume it was a cat Pokemon. Besides, he could see the faint gleam of metal on its head, and he knew the only local Pokemon that had that feature were Meowth. Although....

Yuusuke squinted at the dark shape. Meowth had pale fur, didn’t they? He had painted a Persian before, and that one certainly had light-coloured fur. “Come on now, I won’t hurt you.” A sniff was all he got for his efforts of calling the creature. Sighing, he leaned back slightly and lifted his hands to form a square in front of his face. “With a little more light, it would make a fantastic painting...” he murmured to himself. He could see it clearly: a Meowth crouching at the outer edge of light cast by a dim streetlight, eyes aglow with a mysterious look as night fell around it. Yes, perhaps that could be his next painting. But would Madarame accept it?

Dropping his hands, he frowned. His master would no doubt see it as a step down from his previous work, Yuusuke having just finished a fiery rendition of an Arcanine and Charizard in the midst of battle. Something as mundane as a lowly Meowth in a back alley wouldn’t be worthy of the public’s praise, Madarame would say, and that would be that. No, he would have to find something else.

“Farewell,” he said to the shadowed feline. “I hope your night goes well.” Rising to his feet, he went back the way he came, mind whirling as he tried to think of a subject Madarame would approve of. Something on one or more of Kanto’s legendary Pokemon, perhaps? Or should he stick with the theme of fire, and depict the eruption of Cinnabar’s volcano?

\- - -

The studio was in a state of hidden turmoil – a message from someone calling themselves Phantom Thieves has been found pinned to Madarame’s easel, saying they were coming to steal his heart. Madarame was furious, and had forbidden his pupils to speak of the matter or to leave the studio complex. Yuusuke and his fellow pupils had exchanged hurried whispers about the matter, but no meaningful discussion had taken place. And it wouldn’t, for how could a heart be stolen?

Yuusuke had gone to bed early and had fallen into a restless slumber. Suddenly, he was torn from dreams of fire and sat up in bed. He didn’t know what had woken him, or was even aware that he was awake at first, the scene before him was that surreal. The blinds covering his window were rolled up, allowing the rising moon to paint the room in silver, and a figure leaned against the windowframe, a black shadow in a world of light. “Who...” Yuusuke started, nearly too stunned to speak. Was this person from the Phantom Thieves? And if so, why were they in his room?

The figure turned, and he caught a flash of moonlight off of glass lens before shadow engulfed them again. “Kitagawa Yuusuke, star pupil of Madarame Ichiryuusai. You know your master’s secret, don’t you?”

The intruder was a young man around his own age, Yuusuke realized. But his attention was caught by the young man’s words, and he reflexively said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” To admit anything would be betraying the man who had raised him and fostered his interest in art. To say anything would ruin them both. Sliding out of bed, he demanded, “Who are you? How did you get in here?” The studio complex may be old, but it had top-notch security.

“Getting in here was easy.” Yuusuke was already opening his mouth to raise the alarm as the intruder flipped open his Pokegear and pressed a button. The room seemed to blur around them and Yuusuke braced himself, feeling like he was about to lose his balance. When he could focus again, the room had completely changed. The window was gone, replaced by a blank wall covered in steel plates, and his bed had been replaced by a faded couch. In the middle of the room was a cheap table, on which sat a black-furred Meowth, the top of its head and face covered with a black mask.

“Hey Joker,” the Pokemon said casually, bright blue eyes scanning Yuusuke quickly. “Brought him along, huh?”

“What—Where—?” Yuusuke could only stammer as he looked around the room, gaze finally landing on the young man. The glasses were gone, replaced by a white and black facemask. “What did you _do?_ ”

“I brought you to the Metaverse,” the young man replied nonchalantly. “It’s a parallel dimension alongside the one we live in. It’s where we – the Phantom Thieves – operate.”

“So you _are_ the Phantom Thieves.” The young man smiled and nodded, clearly not bothered by Yuusuke’s accusatory tone. Yuusuke looked over at the unusual Meowth, seeing that it was examining him as well. “You...talked, didn’t you?”

“Yep!” The feline bounded off of the table, revealing that it stood and walked on its hind legs. Extraordinary, Yuusuke thought as it approached him. “Name’s Morgana, but you can call me Mona in here.”

“I see. Joker and Mona. Why did you bring me to this place?”

“We need an ally who has close ties to Madarame, and you fit that perfectly,” Joker replied. “And while you denied it earlier, we both know that you’re well aware of what he’s been doing with your work.” Yuusuke swallowed hard at his words, but chose a different point of attack

“Me, an ally? For what?”

Joker smiled and leaned against the table. “To steal Madarame’s heart, of course. You have inside knowledge – what does his value most in the world?”

Yuusuke was tempted to say fame or money, but that wasn’t really true. His master certainly liked both of those things, but he remembered the days growing up when Madarame had had neither, and he hadn’t seemed unhappy then. “He values good art,” he said at last, uncomfortable with saying that much.

“Obviously he values good art!” Mona said, waving a paw towards the door. “One look at the pieces displayed here would tell anyone that!”

Reminded by his words, Yuusuke looked at Joker. “Where is ‘here’, exactly?”

“I’ll show you. Come on.” Joker strode towards the door and opened it cautiously before slipping outside. Yuusuke followed him, surprised to find himself in ordinary-looking hallway. Joker was kneeling next to the far wall and peering around the corner, beckoning with his other hand. Mona was next to him, tail quivering slightly in excitement. Yuusuke joined them and peeked around the corner as well, freezing when he saw a giant Machoke lumbering towards them. It was wearing a security guard’s cap and carried a billy club, but what sent chills down Yuusuke’s spine were the glowing eyes that peered out before behind the mask that covered it face. Whatever it was, it wasn’t a Pokemon.

“Stay here and watch this,” Joker murmured, dashing towards the creature when it was only a few steps from them. Mona followed as Joker sprung lightly to its shoulders and grabbed the mask, tearing it off in one easy motion. The creature let out a roar and exploded into plumes of smoke, reforming itself into two Machoke and an Electribuzz. At least, they had those forms, but there was something fundamentally off about them. Joker and Mona were going to fight those things!? It seemed impossible.

But Joker seemed to show know fear. He cast a smile back at Yuusuke before shouting, “Arsene!” Black smoke enveloped him, then a shadowy form rose from it to hover over him. Yuusuke recognized the pointy hat and trailing tendrils as belonging to the evolved form of Misdreavus, but couldn’t recall the exact name at the moment. Not that it really mattered, since he doubted it was an actual Pokemon. The battle that followed was quick and brutal, Joker easily overwhelming the not-Pokemon with bursts of fire from the spectre that floated above him.

Once it was over, Joker returned to him, adjusting his gloves as he walked. “We don’t have a lot of time, so I’ll explain as we go.”

As they moved through the hallways, avoiding guards as they went, Yuusuke learned that they were inside Madarame’s Palace, a physical manifestation in the Metaverse of Madarame’s negative and corrupt thoughts. The more corrupted a person was, the larger their Palace, or so they had observed. The guards weren’t actual Pokemon but beings called Shadows that took the form of Pokemon (Mona was unsure why they looked like Pokemon, but suggested it was because humans still saw Pokemon as dangerous monsters deep within their subconscious).

“Then is what you have a Shadow as well?” Yuusuke asked as they climbed up a lavish set of stairs.”

Joker paused and looked around before answering. “In a sense, yes. Apparently, everyone has a Shadow version of themselves in this world. I was able to accept the truth that I was denying and merge with my Shadow, which lets me use its power in battle.”

“I see.” It all seemed quite complicated, but he supposed that was fine as long as it worked.

“I have one too! And it’s really cool!” Mona said excitedly. “I’ll show you during the next battle!”

“We need to save our strength, remember? Madarame’s Shadow is likely to be very strong,” Joker cautioned, poking his head around the nearest corner before waving them on.

So Madarame had a Shadow, too. Yuusuke digested that as they moved ever closer to the Treasure Room where his master’s ‘heart’ was waiting. They crept past rooms lined with works of art – stolen art, he knew, for he spotted several of his own pieces on the walls. Seeing the paintings made him remember something Madarame had shown him once.

“He values a painting,” he said as they delved deeper into the Palace. “I saw it once as a child. It is of a beautiful woman, and Madarame always keeps it in his studio. He said that piece was what started his career as an artist.”

“That certainly sounds like something he wouldn’t want stolen,” Joker said with a nod. “That’s probably his heart in this world. If we had more people we could try to steal it outright, but I think we’ll have to take it by force this time.”

“Sounds good to me!” Mona exclaimed with a grin. “We’re really close to the treasure room – it’s just up ahead.”

Joker stopped at looked at Yuusuke as if he was searching for something. “Madarame isn’t who you think he is. If you don’t want to see what he’s really like, stay here. The Shadows won’t attack you because you’re not a threat to them.”

Yuusuke looked around at the statues and gilded frames and expensive tile floor. “I know who Madarame is. He is a thief and a liar.”

“That may be so, but I also raised you, Yuusuke.” His blood seemed to freeze in his veins as the familiar voice. He turned to see his master wearing a pale gold kimono, lips painted red and eyes burning brighter than his robe. Madarame tsked and shook his head. “Is this how you treat the man who raised you?”

“You call locking him inside all day and profiting off of his works raising him!?” Mona said, fur bristling as he leaped to stand in front of Yuusuke.

“I clothed and fed, him, didn’t I? Those costs add up, you know. Besides, if it wasn’t for me, he’s be on the street whoring his talent for pocket money! This way, the world recognizes his art! I deserve some of the credit and cash for promoting him, don’t I?” The smile Madarame’s Shadow gave turned Yuusuke’s stomach.

“You used me and everyone else! From the time I was old enough to hold a paintbrush you made me paint and paint and paint!” Yuusuke’s heart was pounding and his head was buzzing as he glared at Madarame. “Yes, you may have kept me out of an orphanage, but was I really better off? You’re worse than a liar – you’re a talentless hack who deserves nothing!”

Time seemed to stop as his vision flashed gold. _Have you finally come to your senses?_ a voice whispered in his mind. _How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth...A deplorable imitation indeed...Best you part from that aspect of yourself! Let us now forge a contract...I am thou, thou art I...The world is filled with both beauty and vice...It is time you teach people which is which!"_

“I am thou...thou art I...” Something was on his face, so he reached up and tore off, headless of the pain as he tossed it aside. An image of a man standing on titled rooftops with cherry blossoms swirling around him and flanked by two tall towers flashed in his mind, and he instantly recognized the famous thief of Ecruteak City. “Goemon!”

Snowflakes seemed to erupt from him and Yuusuke found himself staring at the flowing tails of a silver Ninetails. The double loops of Goemon’s famous sash rose from his shoulders, and when Goemon turned his head, he could see the red and blue accents used in theatre productions on his face. But the radiant beauty was what struck Yuusuke overall – Goemon was lithe and delicate, yet his entire being suggested immense strength. Truly, this was a Shadow fit for an artist.

Madarame seemed stunned by this turn of events. With a enraged shout, his body swelled and exploded into smoke, reforming itself into a giant distorted Smergle with five tails, each tip a different colour. Mona moved to flank his left side, summoning a sword Pokemon with a cry of “Zorro!” and Joker moved to stand on his right.

“Welcome to the Phantom Thieves,” he said with a grin, eyes sparking beneath his mask. As Arsene appeared before him. Yuusuke nodded back, determined to take down his corrupt master once a for all.

\- - -

“Now what?” Yuusuke asked as they stood outside the darkened studio complex. “We defeated the Shadow, so what happened next?”

“It depends on the individual,” Morgana replied in between licking his fur. “Usually, they confess what they’ve done and take steps to make amends. In Madarame’s case, the law will probably get involved.”

“I see...” He felt exhausted after the battle, but loathed the thought of returning to his room. Spending one more minute in Madarame’s care seemed impossible, and it must have shown on his face for Joker laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Why not come with us for tonight? We have a room at the Pokemon Center.” Yuusuke nodded wearily and followed the other teen through a maze of alleys and backstreets. As they approached the Pokemon Center, he said, “You can call me Akira out here – Joker is the name I use in the Metaverse.”

“Nice to meet you, Akira.” The bright lights of the Pokemon Center hurt his eyes, so he said little as Akira ushered him to his room. The nurse on duty was happy to lend him a pair of pajamas, and Yuusuke fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 - - -

 

He woke up to find the room empty, but with signs that Akira and Morgana hadn’t left the Pokemon Center. Yuusuke dressed quickly and went in search of the pair, finding the teen in the cafeteria. At a gesture from Akira he got some breakfast, sitting down next to him with a tray full of food. Glancing at the pile of hashbrowns and eggs, Akira said with a smile, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Very well, thank you. And yourself?”

“Same here. I find I sleep well after going into the Metaverse.”

They ate in silence for a few moments, then Yuusuke asked quietly, “Any word on Madarame?”

“No, nothing yet. Morgana’s checking him out now. Sometimes it takes a few days for the effects to show.”

“Ah, I see.” He pondered this new information. He had no strong desire to return to the studio knowing what his master was really like, but he felt a sense of duty to not abandon the man entirely. “What...What about the treasure?” He had seen Akira grab it as the Palace started to collapse, but hadn’t seen it since.

“It’s in an item ball in my bag. I’ll show you after breakfast,” Akira replied, giving him a reassuring smile. Yuusuke nodded, restraining his curiosity while he focused on his breakfast. It was good, he realized. Much better than the food at the studio complex. For all his wealth, Madarame insisted that his students live and eat simply, so his breakfast was normally rice porridge with green tea. He didn’t mind either thing, but they got boring after a while. So he cleaned his plate eagerly, finishing shortly after the other teen.

Akira led the way back to their room, and once seated on his bed, removed an item ball from the small backpack he had. A flash of light lit up the room as it was opened, and when it faded, a large painting was in the phantom thief’s hands. Yuusuke’s eyes widened as he recognized it as the painting Madarame had shown him long ago. But it was different – instead of a large streak of red paint covering the lower section, there was instead an infant cradled in the woman’s arms. Yuusuke leaned closer, wanting to study it more, but his eye was drawn to the signature in the corner. It wasn’t that of Madarame’s, but that of his own family name. Kitagawa.

“Mother,” he breathed, realization striking him in an instant. “Mother painted this!”

“And Madarame took the credit for it,” Akira said softly, holding out the painting. “Take it, Yuusuke. It belongs to you.”

Yuusuke took it carefully, resting it on his lap as he continued to examine the fine brushstrokes. “I...thank you,” he said at last, unsure of how to convey the gratitude he was feeling.

Akira chuckled. “Happy to help. I know you haven’t had much time to think it over, but what are you going to do next?”

He looked up, meeting the phantom thief’s gaze. “I cannot stay here,” he said decisively. Whatever loyalty he had to Madarame vanished when he saw that the man had stolen his mother's work as well. “In time, perhaps I shall return, but for now I need to leave Celadon and expand my horizons as an artist.”

Akira nodded like he had been expecting that answer. “Then why don’t you join Morgana and me? We could use the extra help.”

“If you’ll have me, I would be pleased to join you,” Yuusuke said formally.

Akira smiled and straightened. “Great. I’ve managed to get my hands on a couple of tickets for a ship heading to Kalos. I hear the weather is lovely this time of year.”

Yuusuke smiled back, nodding in agreement. He had never been outside of Kanto, so it was the perfect opportunity to see the world with his own eyes. Once everything with Madarame was settled, he would leave the region behind and continue life as a travelling artist and as a Phantom Thief.

 


End file.
